banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Concocter
Experts at combining sets of chemicals to create unique effects, concocters specialize in blending extracts, mutagens, and potions to create concoctions that give them exhilarating powers. Concocters seem reckless to those who aren’t familiar with their ways, but those who know them understand that these alchemists simply have unorthodox methods. Abilities Mutagenic Mixology (Ex) At 2nd level, whenever a concocter brews a potion, he can mix in some of the chemicals he uses to create his mutagen, adding some of his mutagen’s effects to this concoction. When he drinks this concoction, he gains the benefit of the potion as normal. Additionally, he gains a +2 natural armor bonus and a +4 alchemical bonus to one of his physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution), while suffering a –2 penalty to the corresponding mental ability score (Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma), just as though the concoction were a mutagen. The ability score that receives the bonus must be chosen when the concoction is made. These benefits and penalties last for the duration of the effects of the potion on which the concoction is based or for 1 minute per the concocter’s alchemist level, whichever is shorter. The effects of this concoction do not stack with another such concoction or a mutagen. If the concocter drinks another concoction or a mutagen while under the effects of this concoction, the effects of any previous concoction or mutagen immediately end. A concoction that is not in the concocter’s possession becomes inert until the concocter picks it up again (even if the concocter has the infuse mutagen discovery). The process used to combine the mutagen with a potion make it particularly volatile, so anyone else who drinks the concoction (including other alchemists) does not gain its benefits and must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw or be nauseated for 1 minute. The DC of this saving throw is equal to 10 + the concocter’s alchemist level + the concocter’s Intelligence modifier. Additional reagents and materials are required to brew a concoction in this way, doubling the cost in raw materials to create the potion on which the concoction is based. A mutagen brewed into a concoction in this way does not count against the number of mutagens the concocter can have active at a given time. A concocter can make one such concoction per day at 2nd level and a second per day at 4th level. A concoction becomes inert 24 hours after it is created. This replaces the discoveries gained at 2nd and 4th levels. Extracting Mixology (Ex) At 6th level, a concocter can combine an extract and a potion, allowing him to consume this mixture simultaneously, albeit with some potential side effects. As a full-round action, the concocter can combine an extract with a potion in his possession. The concocter can then drink the mixture as a standard action. If he does not consume the mixture within 2 rounds of creating it, the mixture grows inert and both the extract and the potion are ruined. This ability cannot be used with a potion into which he has fused his mutagen using his mutagenic mixology ability. The exact effects of drinking one of these mixtures are volatile and unpredictable. Each time the concocter drinks a mixture, roll on the following table to determine the result. This replaces swift poisoning and the discovery gained at 6th level. Category:Archetypes